Love's Lessons
by Punk Kisses
Summary: Okay i decided i like Dolittle to have family, so here's another one, Rafe runs into a pretty girl and some one ends up mad pissed about it his desicon on the girl. This is a bad summary.So please just R
1. the rock

Love's Lessons

By: Ashlyn

Rating: PG-13

Notes: I like Dolittle having a family. So this is another Family fic. Rafe never went to England. Him and Evelyn are still going out. Oh and I forgot his name so the little blond guy that plays on Steve Harvey, and got blown up by the bomb after saying that it was a dud, so I'm calling him Winkle. 

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the characters you don't recognize 

------------------------------------------------------

A plane dipped onto the landing strip. Out walked two women. The women with green eyes had curvy figure, tight spiral curls in a deep crimson color that hung down a couple inches below her shoulders. The other one had ice blue eyes, loose blonde curls that hung down to the middle of her back. She had a tall and lean figure. Long legs that flowed with the rest of her body. They where laughing and joking while they walked towards Dolittle's office. All of the men rushed to try to see into Dolittle's office.

*Dolittle's Office*

Two women walked inside the office.

"Can I help you?" he asked, not even looking up from his paperwork.

" Well," the one with the green eyes said, "do you have time for your daughters?" Dolittle lifted his head and smiled. 

"Dakota," he said to the one with green eyes, then he looked over to the one with blue eyes, 

"Riley". He just smiled.

"you two know I always have time for my 2 best girls," Dolittle said. He stood up and walked over to where the two where standing. He gave them both hugs and a kiss on the cheek. He looked them over. First he looked at Riley, she still looked so innocent, and carefree. She was just as optimistic as always. Then he looked over to Dakota, she looked as worn down as ever. Her body had been ridded of it's innocence years ago. Her eyes told a life's story to old for her age. It broke his heart to see her like this. Her 23 year old body worn far worse than her sister's 25 year old body.

Dakota saw the look in his eyes.

"Daddy, I'm okay, I promise." she told him, then she looked over to Riley,

"Riley?" she asked, "don't you have something to tell Daddy?" 

" Daddy?" Riley said to Dolittle, " Me and James are getting Married!!" she told him excited. A smile appeared on Dolittle's face. His little Riley was getting married!! And to an Air force general.

"Oh, Darling," he said, "Your really getting Married?" She nodded yes. He picked her up and swung her around.

"So when is my son- in -law coming up?" Dolittle asked. Dakota sunk out of the office when she heard him say those words. She walked out and sat in one of the chairs outside of the office. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her jacket. It was an old leather jacket. She pulled a cigarette out of the pack, and lit it up. She took a long drag, inhaling the smoke into her lungs. Slowly she blew the smoke lungs through the slit in-between her lips. Tears where treating to pour down her face. Just then the group walked up. Rafe and Danny where in the back. Rafe was talking to the group not paying attention to where he was walking and stumbled on a rock and fell on to a strange girl. She was beautiful, she was wearing a short denim dress that went down to her thighs, with a leather jacket over it. She had Very dark red hair and piercing green eyes 

"I'm sorry mam," Rafe said slightly flushed, his Tennessee accent heavy in his voice.

"Tennessee?, your from Tennessee right?" she asked. In a thick Louisiana accent.

"Yes, mam," Rafe said slightly surprised.

"Don't worry about it honey, it's not a big deal." she told him, and took a long drag of her cigarette. Just then Dolittle came out of his office with Riley close behind. Then he saw Dakota talking to a couple of guys. Riley walked over to Dakota,

"Me and dad are going out tonight do you want to come?" she asked Dakota.

"Naw, I'll probably just hang around here but I'll meet you in the motel lobby for breakfast." she told Riley.

"ok, bye" Riley told her. And walked over to the cab that they where taking into town. Dakota , turned her attention back to Rafe.

Rafe turned around and looked at Danny, then back at this girl.

"Mam, would you like my friend, Danny, to show you around tonight?" Rafe asked she looked over the group and saw one with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He had a surprised expression on his face. He must be Danny she thought.

"I'd love that if it isn't any trouble." she said. Danny stepped forward,

"Hello mam," he said, "It would be no problem. My name is Daniel Walker." a piece of hair flopped over his eyes, he pushed it out of his eyes, and smiled. Dakota took another drag of her cigarette and put it out with her shoe. She stood up,

" it's nice to meet you, I'm Dakota Thomas," she said. Danny stepped forward offered her his arm. She set her hand into the crook of his arm, and they began to walk away. The group began to laugh as Danny and Dakota walked off.

"Rafe," Winkle said, " you couldn't have told her that I wanted to show her around.? She's like, ya know, Hot." the whole group started to laugh at Winkle. Now Danny had Dakota, he was the only one without someone. 

------------------------------------------------------Should I keep it going or kill it? Please tell me! I crave feed back!!! 


	2. The night

Love's Lessons

Chapter 2 

------------------------------------------------------

*That night*

Danny and Dakota had been talking all night. He had found out that she had, a rough adolescence. She had a baby when she was 14 and another when she was 18, with her long time boyfriend. Two little boys, Zachary, and Joshua. She had caught her ex in bed with another women. That she liked it when he called her Kodi. She was in the army. Then he had told her about his life, his father, Rafe, and flying. They had talked til the owner of the club had kicked them out then they had driven out to a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Danny had put the top of the car down and they where laying in the backseat. Looking up at the stars and talking. Soon Danny looked down and saw her cuddling up to his chest. Her arms wrapped around him . He smiled down at the angel that was cuddling even closer to him at that very second. He was mesmerized by her. She was an angel that had been drug through hell and was laying here in his arms smiling and cuddling with him. She was so precious. He didn't think he could go on if something were to happen to her. They pulled of his coat and draped it over her body. He looked back down at her, and murmured "Thanks Rafe." He drifted into sleep holding on to Dakota as if his life depended on it.

*The next day*

9:30 am

Danny felt Dakota pull away from him. He looked down at her. She looked up at him. 

"Danny, hun," she asked in a whisper, "what time is it?" she asked.

"Um it's 9:30, Darlin" he told her. Dakota almost jumped out of her body.

"Danny I got to get airport to pick up the boys." Danny jumped into the front seat. And started the car, Dakota still sat in the backseat. She pulled her hair up into a twist and straightened out her dress. Pulled on her stilettos. By that time they had gotten to the airport. Dakota stepped out of the car with Danny as they rushed over to gate 2. When they reached it Danny saw Dolittle and a women. He also saw Rafe and Evelyn. Evelyn Eyes where glued to the plane just like the women's standing next to Dolittle. Dolittle's eyes hit him with a mean glare. Dakota pulled Danny over towards Dolittle.

"Danny, I'd like you to meet my father Jimmy Dollittle," she pointed towards Dolittle.

"Walker, you been taking care of my Dakota?" Dolittle asked.

"Daddy, stop it!! Danny has been taking care of me, so well I can't imagine living with out him." Dakota told Dolittle and gave Danny a quick kiss on the lips.

"Danny this is my sister Riley," Dakota pointed to the women now looking at him with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Danny." Riley said. Then she looked over Dakota. "Dakota weren't you wearing that yesterday?" Riley asked. 

"Yes, I was, but nothing happened." She said then in a whisper she told Riley, "Besides me falling head over heals for Danny". she grinned. Then she heard a throat clearing from behind her. She slowly turned around. Danny was following her face watching it drop from a smile into a pissed look.

"Danny I'd like you to meet my ex's, Tyler, sister, Evelyn" Dakota told him in a tight smile , Danny looked over at Evelyn.

"Danny," Evelyn Gasped, " what are you doing with Dakota" Evelyn asked.

Just then they heard the plane touch down. A minute later 2 boys came down, followed by a women, holding a baby her other hand intertwined with a man's.

"Mommy, Mommy" a boy came screaming and flew into Dakota's arms. 

"Hey mom" the second boy said. He looked at Danny and shook out his hand.

"Zachary Stewart, it's nice to meet you." Danny took his hand, "Danny Walker, and it's nice to meet you to." Zachary looked over to Dakota.

"I like him Mom," he said with a smile and walked over to Dolittle, and began chatting with Dolittle.

"That a high honor, Danny," Dakota told him with a smile. Then she hoisted Joshua up some more. 

"Danny I'd like you to meet Joshua" Dakota told him. "Hi Joshua" Danny said, Joshua waved at him and jumped down.

"Aunt Wiley!!!" he said walking over to Riley. Danny could almost swear that Dakota's eyes flashed red. Dakota picked up the bag that Joshua had dropped and pulled out a container.

"Joshua" Dakota called him back to her.

She kneeled down to his height and told him to open his mouth. She opened the container and pulled out something that resembled a retainer. She held the object in her fingers and opened Joshua's mouth a little more. She gently put the object into his mouth and quickly snapped it up onto the arch of his mouth. She gave him a gentle kiss and told him to say Rabbit.

"Rabbit, mommy!!" Joshua said excitedly.

"Okay Josh you can go back to Aunt Riley," she told him softly. And stood up and strolled over to where Tyler was talking with Evelyn and his wife. She grabbed his ear and pulled him away from his conversation.

Dakota looked like she was about to kill him. 


	3. Precious (Warning- it's a little Brutal)

Love's lessons

Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------

"Tyler Adam Stewart!!!" Dakota screeched at him. "why in the hell didn't Joshua have his retainer in? he is supposed to be wearing it at all times or he will go through life with a lisp!! I let you have the boys for a week and you don't even do the simplest thing you had to!! All you had to do was make sure he wore it!! And you call me wanting to have the boys live with you? Tyler you know that Zachary hates you and your little wifey and Joshua doesn't remember it being any other way, and he still isn't to fond of you." Dakota told him.

"Don't talk to me like that you bitch," Tyler told her and then he slapped her. The slap echoed throughout the whole airport. It seemed that the whole airport had stopped in that moment. Danny, Dolittle and Zachary looked like they where all going to kill Tyler. Joshua buried his head into Riley and started crying. Rafe stood there in shock. Evelyn had a slightly surprised look on her face along with Tyler's wife. Riley looked horrified. Tears where falling down Dakota's cheeks. She fell to the ground in to heap. Tyler smiled, started kicking her. Danny ran over to Tyler and pulled him off of Dakota and started to pound him into the ground. Rafe ran over to Danny and pulled him off of Tyler. Still horrified at what Tyler had done. Danny had fury in his eyes as he looked over to where Dakota was lying in a heap. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms and held her. She was weeping into his chest. 

"it's okay Precious, I'm here" Danny told her, rocking her in his arms. 


	4. Love

Love's lessons

Chapter 4

------------------------------------------------------

Zachary ran over to Danny and his mom. He looked like he was about to erupt. Dolittle walked over towards them.

"Come on Danny, let's go get her checked out." Dolittle told Danny and helped Danny stand up. Danny was still holding on to Dakota, cradling her in his arms. 

"yeah" he said softly. And looked over his shoulder as Evelyn was helping Tyler stand up. Then he heard Rafe run up beside him.

"Danny, is she okay?" Rafe asked him. Danny just looked at him with hurt in his eyes. Just then Rafe saw it, in Danny's eyes, Danny was in love with her. Evelyn was helping Tyler into a car with his wife. She shut the door and ran to Rafe. She saw in Danny's eyes too. She almost stopped in her tracks. She looked over to Riley and walked over to her.

"Riley, I'm so sorry, he hasn't done it in so long." Evelyn told her in a whisper. By that time they had reached the hospital and Danny was still cradling Dakota in his arms. Evelyn helped Danny sit her down and Evelyn began to check her over. Danny was standing over her worried. Dolittle walked over to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, we need to talk" Dolittle told him, and led him away from Dakota.

" Danny when Dakota had Zachary she moved in with Tyler, they lived un a small house about 10 minutes away from the house, but it was on our property. Well one day Riley went over to see if Dakota and Zachary wanted to go to town with her. Well Zachary was outside with Joshua crying and when she got there she picked up Joshua and went closer to the house and heard screaming. When she walked inside and saw that Tyler was beating Dakota. Zachary was standing outside. Riley brought the boys back to the house and left them with my daughter-in-law and took me and my son Mike out to Dakota's house. When we got there he was still beating her, well Mike called the sheriff and I took Dakota back out to my house. She was so scared, Zachary told me that Tyler had been doing for a couple of years. Riley checked out Zachary and Joshua to make sure they where okay. They where but Joshua was mixed up and Zachary turned out the way that he is now. He hardly likes any guy that gets close to Dakota. The whole family worried about it, so Dakota and the boys moved into my house and Tyler moved back with his family. One day Dakota was in town and she was walking by a car and saw Tyler and Amy, his wife, being more than friendly." Dolittle told him.

Dolittle went onto state that she had started smoking after that, and had transferred out to a New York base instead of stay at the same base in Lincoln. She has been taking care of herself and the boys with some help from her friend all. 

Dolittle's face lit up, "Walker did she tell you her rate?" he asked Danny.

"No sir, she didn't" Danny said feeling a little better seeing that Dolittle was sure about this.

"Dakota is the leader of the Liberty Belle squadron of the US army. And she did with her mothers name'' Dolittle said grinning like a fool. Danny's jaw almost fell to the ground. The Liberty belles where the one of the highest ranking squads in the whole army. Plus the whole squad was made up of the daughters of high ranking generals and conels in the armed forces. Just then it struck him. Dakota told him that her last name was Thomas.

"sir Dakota told me her last name was Thomas, why?" Danny asked Dolittle.

" she was bound determined to make it up through the ranks because of what she did not who she was. So instead using my name Dolittle she used her mom's Thomas, but once she had climbed up the ranks to a point she told them who she was." Dolittle told him proudly.

Just then Dakota came walking out with a huge smile on her face. Danny smiled at her. And stood up to meet her. 

" Hey Precious, you ok" Danny asked with his hands linked around her waist.

"I'm fine hun, now why is my dad smiling like a lunatic?" Dakota asked him.

"Kodi, why didn't you tell that you where a Liberty Belle?" Danny asked her. 

"Guess it slipped my mind" Dakota told him with a smile. She leaned in and gave him a deep kiss.

"Forgive me?" she asked him.

"Sure Baby," Danny told her with a smile.

"Mom?" Zach asked, "Can I go with Aunt Riley to pick James?" Dakota looked over her shoulder to see if it was ok with Riley. Riley nodded yes to Dakota.

"Sure Zach, see if Josh wants to go," Dakota told him. A couple moments later Joshua came wandering up to the couple. 

"Mommy," he asked. Dakota knelt down to meet him at eye level.

"Yeah, Josh," she asked him.

"Mommy can I stay here with Danny and you?" josh asked her. She looked up to see Danny smiling.

"Sure baby if that's what you want." Dakota told him and she took his hand, and stood up linking her other hand with Danny. They started to walk off the base. 


End file.
